


Author's Notes

by yeahboiislay



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), misc. fandoms
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahboiislay/pseuds/yeahboiislay
Summary: Basically a word dump. Come shout and ask questions about my fics or see snippets of what I am writing! I am more than happy to take prompts, headcanons and requests for fun. I will be posting like paragraphs of my current chapter here too.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

_**Come shout and ask questions about my fics or see snippets of what I am writing! I am more than happy to take prompts, headcanons and requests for fun. I will be posting like paragraphs of my current chapter here too.** _


	2. Snippets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snippet dump

* * *

DATE: 09/10/2020 - FANDOM: JATP.

**Reggie Harrison was a hazy blur for Julie. She had seen pictures of him, a lanky pale boy with a bright smile and jet black hair. In most pictures, he was dressed in a pair of ripped jeans, a red flannel around his waist and a leather jacket to top it all off. But they hadn’t officially met, Reggie was busy with transferring schools to join Julie and packing all his possessions to move into the Molina house. Reggie’s father clung onto Reggie with an iron-grip but after months of court trips and testimonies, Lillian won full custody of her son and they both could finally properly move on. Carlos had become infatuated with Reggie, he was excited to have an older brother. So was Julie, but there was an inkling of fear inside her. Reggie and Carlos had exchanged letters, Lillian being the postal carrier for this endeavour. Julie, however, chose not to join in as she was swamped with the duties, responsibilities and drama that came along with high school. Lillian slowly became a safety net for Julie, a person she could confide in when in trouble and someone she could ask for help. Her Tia, Victoria, was sad that she was no longer the sole woman Julie confided in, but after a girls night with Tia Victoria, Lillian and Tia’s wife Elena, all worries dissolved away.**

_Snippet from the High School AU I am currently writing. Ray and Reggie's mother are engaged and its mostly found family with Luke x Julie, Willie x Alex, Carrie x Flynn and Nick x Reggie. Yes, the raccoon will be part of this fic too._

* * *


	3. snippets :2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie and Flynn's texts from chap one of my high school au

_ ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ _

__ **_Flynn 💅🏽🧡😤💅🏽🧡_ **

**_Flynn 💅🏽🧡😤💅🏽🧡: [.PNG of her staring out of her bedroom window with binoculars]_ **

**_Flynn 💅🏽🧡😤💅🏽🧡: ADSF_ **

**_Flynn 💅🏽🧡😤💅🏽🧡: JULIE_ **

**_Flynn 💅🏽🧡😤💅🏽🧡: I JUST SAW MS MATTHEWS GIVE HERSELF A SPONGE BATH_ **

**_Julie: OH GOD EW._ **

**___________________________today_________________________________ **

**_Flynn 💅🏽🧡😤💅🏽🧡: Okay dude, just message me when he gets there okay?_ **

**_Flynn 💅🏽🧡😤💅🏽🧡: Jules?_ **

**_Flynn 💅🏽🧡😤💅🏽🧡: JULIE???_ **

**_Flynn 💅🏽🧡😤💅🏽🧡: JULIANA CAMILA MOLINA?!?!?!?!?!_ **

**_Julie: Shit_ **

**_Julie: sorry Flynn_ **

**_Julie: I fell asleep. Everything is alright, Reggie and Carlos were awake and now Carlos is sleeping and we are gonna eat some Pizza. He waited to eat with me because he felt bad._ **

**_Flynn 💅🏽🧡😤💅🏽🧡: That is good. I’m assuming that everything is going smoothly?_ **

**_Julie: Yeah no. I woke up with his flannel on me and I panicked and threw a pillow at his face. But Reggie was pretty cool about it. I mean I like him, he’s nice._ **

**_Flynn 💅🏽🧡😤💅🏽🧡: That’s good. I mean maybe he could even join double trouble._ **

**_Julie: That might be a work in progress….._ **

**_¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬_ **


	4. snippet : 3

“Hey, Reggie, how’d you sleep? Julie finds it difficult to sleep somewhere new. It takes her a while to adjust.” he said, rubbing Reggie’s arm in a fatherly fashion. Reggie had the ability to fall asleep wherever and whenever he wanted to, he couldn’t imagine finding sleep difficult, it was something that came naturally to him.

“I slept good thank you, Ray.” Outside the room, they heard Carlos running through the hall and down the stairs. 

Ray stood up and walked towards the door, but then turned to where Reggie’s bass sat. He brushed his fingers over the top of the case, a faraway look in his eyes. “It’s been a while since an instrument was played in the house. Julie and Rose both used to keep the house alive with the sound of music. You and your band are more than happy to use the garage to practice. It would be nice to have some noise in the house. If everything at school gets a little too much, just call me or your mom and we’ll come and get you. You can come to work with me or stay at home. Oh, and you can use Carlos’ bathroom if you don’t want to share with Julie.”

The bathroom door slammed shut, Julie getting inside it first. Reggie got out of bed laughing, “I think I will have to use Carlos’ bathroom today, but I don’t mind sharing with Julie if she doesn’t mind sharing with me. I mean I’ll use whatever shampoo she uses over the weird 3-1 body wash I have.” Ray nodded at him before leaving the room. Reggie dug through his suitcase to pull out the plastic bag full of his toiletries. He grabbed his only pair of non-ripped jeans, red flannel and a white shirt and walked out of his room and into Carlos’.


	5. vague school schedules - Julie, Flynn and Reggie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vague school schedules for Julie, Flynn and Reggie that I am using for my hs fic. If I need to change anything or you have any ideas for Willie, Luke and Alex's schedules do tell me.

REGGIE

> First Period - self-study session
> 
> Second Period - Biology
> 
> Third Period - United States History
> 
> Fourth Period - English Language and Composition
> 
> Fifth Period - Chemistry
> 
> Lunch
> 
> Sixth Period - English Literature and Composition
> 
> Seventh Period - Human Geography
> 
> Eighth Period - Microeconomics

  
  


JULIE

> First Period - self-study session
> 
> Second Period - Biology
> 
> Third Period - United States History
> 
> Fourth Period - Spanish Language and Culture
> 
> Fifth Period - Chemistry
> 
> Lunch
> 
> Sixth Period - Calculus AB
> 
> Seventh Period - Calculus BC
> 
> Eighth Period - Music

FLYNN

> First Period - self-study session
> 
> Second Period - Biology
> 
> Third Period -  European History
> 
> Fourth Period - Geography
> 
> Fifth Period - Art History
> 
> Lunch
> 
> Sixth Period -  Art and Design Program
> 
> Seventh Period - Chemistry
> 
> Eighth Period - Music


	6. more snippets

Julie linked her arms with Flynn and Reggie’s, leading them to the library. The trio sat down in a secluded corner of the library, Flynn and Julie trying to revise for a test on Cellular function. But everyone once in a while, Julie would pop her head up to look at a blonde guy who sat three tables away from them. He was good-looking in a sort-of cute sense, Reggie concluded. His hair was swooped into a homage to the 90’s curtain style and there was a sort of happy-aura that surrounded him. Flynn leaned forward and whispered to Reggie, “That’s Nick Lawrence, the guy Julie has had a crush on since 7th grade-” they both turned to see a beach blonde kiss Nick on the lips, “-and the boyfriend of the demon herself, Carrie Wilson.” Reggie turned his focus back on the welcome worksheets given to him by his new class teachers, Nick still lingering at the back of his mind.

* * *

School went as smoothly as it could go, the periods he shared with Julie and Flynn were interesting, to say the least. Both girls had to be separated in every class they shared, yet somehow managed to communicate with each other during their biology test. His new teachers were much more calm compared to those at his old school, much more helpful and understanding. He did miss Alex and Luke terribly. Flynn and Julie made him feel welcome, but they were not his brothers. Reggie missed Luke the most when he would see a brunette walk past and would almost jump on their backs. He missed Alex the most when he would see a couple holding hands in the hallway, unafraid of the fact that they were both guys or girls. He missed them both when he passed the music class that Julie was part of, listening to Nick play a riff on his guitar. 


	7. WHAT? ANOTHER SNIPPET????

Her joke and drawing had been wiped off and in its place were three different jokes, in three different handwritings;

**“Why are there gates surrounding cemeteries? Because people are dying to get in!”** it said in Reggie’s handwriting, a ghost wearing a top hat was drawn underneath. Julie laughed and read the second joke.

**“What do you call a blind dinosaur? A do-you-think-he-saw-us!”** There was a drawing of a dinosaur wearing sunglasses next to the neat text. Julie assumed that Alex wrote this joke. 

The third joke was barely eligible, she could only make out the words  **pony** ,  **lullaby** and  **hoarse** .


	8. :)

Julie took a quick shower and changed her clothes, opting for a pair of mom jeans and a loose crop top that she and Flynn bought. She combed her hair and braided it in her usual style. With a light coat of tinted lip-gloss on her lip, Julie opened the door and stepped into Reggie’s room. He lay on his bed, Luke and Alex on either side of him, deep in conversation. Luke noticed Julie but stayed silent too busy staring at her lips, the gloss making them shine slightly in the sunlight.

“Hey Reggie,” Julie said as the trio sat up, “I’m going out for the fitting, you need anything?”

Reggie scrunched his face up in thought, “No, I think I’m alright. Just remember that it’s game night and we have to beat Carlos.” Julie nodded, not wanting to lose to her 10-year-old brother again. She walked up to the bed, hugged Reggie and said goodbye to Luke and Alex before disappearing into the hallway and down the stairs.


	9. MORE SNIPPETS

Cogs turned in Luke’s mind; Julie was a songwriter who had lost her voice. Maybe if he found some of her lyrics and turned them into songs, she could join Sunset Curve and fill the void that was their missing piece. “Yeah, Bright sounds good, but I gotta go pee,” Luke finger gunned at Alex and Reggie, “be back in like five minutes.” Reggie stared at him knowing that he was up to something. Luke closed the bathroom door that connected the bathroom to Reggie’s bedroom and turned the tap on. Then he slipped into Julie’s bedroom. Flynn and Julie had somehow gotten permission to hang-out by themselves at the marina, so the room sat empty. Luke walked up to her dresser where a picture sat on the desk. A young Julie was being held by a woman with soft eyes and voluminous hair. “Julie’s mother,” he concluded. Placing the picture back, Luke looked at the mirror, the lyrics and chords to Bright were tucked into the frame, his messy handwriting eligible. Luke walked to the shelves in her room, a wooden box his target. As soon as his fingers closed around the lid of the box, a voice called out from behind him, “Uh what are you doing in my sister’s room?” Luke panicked and dropped the box back into place, ready to start explaining to Reggie what he was doing. But instead of his bandmate, an angry 10-year-old stood behind him, his arms crossed over his chest. “Oh hey, Carlos, what you doing here?” Carlos walked past Luke and into Julie’s cupboard. “I live here Luke.” He dug through her things until he found a black bandana. Carlos turned to look at Luke, “I never saw you and you never saw me. We both were never in Julie’s room and I never took anything from her cupboard. You didn’t touch her dream box that is filled with her personal picture and songs that she wrote before our mom died. Capiche?” Luke nodded, slightly terrified of the child in front of him.


	10. hinting the nickinald

After Julie's performance, the whole school was buzzing, trying to figure out who the three phantoms were that played with Julie onstage. Alex and Luke slipped out of school after Julie chased after Flynn. A large crowd formed around Reggie, bombarding him with questions. He was used to the noise and chatter of the crowd but was grateful when Nick dragged him away, his soft hand slightly smaller than Reggie’s.


	11. >:)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willie just nominated himself as Reggie's friend and is playing the honorary big brother role.

She rested her head on his lap and Nick traced the line on her palm. Willie snapped his fingers in front of Nick’s face, “ah ah ah, keep it PG-11, literally her brother is right in front of you Nicky boy.” Julie kicked Willie in the shin lightly and he returned the gesture. Nick let out a short laugh, “What the fuck is PG-11 and dude I’ll run my fingers over his palm too if you guys want that." he nodded his head in Reggie's direction. "You are aware that we have been friends since kindergarten and I saw her through her awkward phase. Plus I have a girlfriend.”


	12. death mode initiated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie, Willie and Alex let Julie chuck their shoes at Luke after finding out that Luke went through Julie's dream box.

Nick stood up and finger gunned the trio, jogging down the stairs as two familiar figures ran up them. “Hot dog! The guy that’s allergic to sleeves!” Willie called out. Alex sat down next to Julie while Luke sat next to Willie. “Nick’s breaking up with his popular girlfriend and then he’ll be back.” Willie held out his fist for Julie to bump, “That’s a good thing for our girl, seeing how lovey-dovey they were just getting.” Julie hid her face in her sweater as Reggie and Alex exclaimed, “Isn’t she like too young for a relationship?” Luke asked nobody in particular. She kicked Luke who looked at her, betrayal on his face. “I am only a year younger than you guys!” Julie told them, her face still in her sweater. “ I need to fix my relationship with Flynn first.”  
“What about Flying Solo?” Luke asked innocently, “tell her how you feel with a song. I put the lyrics to music.” Julie looked at Luke with a death stare. Alex and Reggie gave each other a confused look and watched Luke leap up from his seat. He ran down the stairs but Julie hadn’t moved an inch. “He went through my dream box, didn’t he. Reggie, Luke went through my dream box, took the only lyrics I have written after my mom died and made it into a song.”


	13. Ray Molina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little thing I wrote on Ray that I might expand later on in a separate one shot

Ray Molina was a happy-go-lucky type of guy. When his son wanted to grow an army of sea creatures, he bought him some sea monkeys. When his daughter got into trouble with her friends, he would take their side no matter what. When his fiancee told him about her teenage son from her first marriage, Ray accepted the boy as one of his own. But the recent influx of teenagers raiding his fridge and lounging around did make him rethink his relaxed outlook on parenting. Overnight, it seemed as if The Molina Household grew from a mere three to a large family of nine, everyone knew their place at the table and helped wherever they could. Life had just gotten very complicated. But Ray Molina was a happy-go-lucky type of guy.


	14. Operation Scare the Shit out of Willie

Willie stood outside the door, his skateboard nowhere to be seen. Alex had gone to the bathroom so Ray welcomed him in, guiding the confused teen to the living room and sitting him on the sofa. Carlos ran to the windows, closing the curtains while Nick closed the lights and doors, causing the room to be flooded by darkness. A light shone straight onto Willie’s face and he blinked, holding his hand over his eyes. Ray sat on the coffee table in front of Willie, Lillian beside him with a rolling pin in her hands. Nick and Carlos stood on either side of the coffee table, a baseball bat in their hands. Luke stood above them, a desk lamp held in the air, his grip tight and biceps on show. Willie turned his head to see Flynn sitting on the sofa arm, a compass from a geometry kit held menacingly in her left hand. Willie looked the other way to see Julie perched on the opposite sofa arm, a soft smile on her face and a knuckle buster that her father specifically remembered telling her not to get on her right hand. Willie looked at the lamp in Luke’s arms and just stared at the three extension cables that connected it to the socket.

“Okay, son. What’s your name and your plan for tonight?” Ray asked in his Dad’s voice. Willie looked at Ray, not sure if he was joking. “Sir? You know me, I’m Julie’s chemistry partner.” Ray ignored Willie and repeated the question. “My name is William Covington sir. I plan to take Alex to Carluccio’s downtown and get some pizza. Get to know him better as a friend.” Carlos threw his bat down on the ground while everyone let out a disappointed breath.


	15. some Willex fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are so much fun to write.

Willie put on the radio and drummed his fingers along to the beat. Alex hummed along, laughing at Willie’s dramatic singing voice. “Don’t like my singing Hotdog?” Willie had asked him, “think you can do better?” The song on the radio changed, Double Take by Dhruv playing. Alex flashed him a smile and began to sing along;

_ I could say I never dare _

_ To think about you in that way _

_ But, I would be lying _

_ And I pretend I'm happy for you _

_ When you find some dude to take home _

_ But, I won't deny that- _

“Holy Shit Alex,” he said after pulling over. “You can sing?” Alex had always been self-conscious about his voice, he was a drummer and drummers didn’t belt out lyrics on stage. He had settled on the fact that his voice was not terrible, but not perfect either. He could sing babies to sleep and that was all that mattered for him. Alex blushed, putting his hands on his cheeks. “Luke and Reggie are always trying to get me to sing more. Luke keeps writing parts in for me, but I mean I’m the drummer and drummers don’t sing.” 


	16. hetrophobe group chat

Julie 🎹 💖: *chef kiss* perfexttion

Willie 🛹🍕: perfexttion

Flynn 💅🏽😤: perfexttion

Alex 🥁🎒: perfexttion

Reggie 🪕🤠: perfexttion

🅱ick 🥍: perfexttion

Luke 💪🏽🎸: Get her ass

Julie 🎹 💖: SHUT THE FUCK UP LUKE

Reggie 🪕🤠: LANGUAGE


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poster made by me for the latest chap!  
> You are more than happy to use it in your fics, but do tag me and give credits. My tumblr is @undeadgirlgang


	18. angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is the school dance and Hollywood ghost club

Flynn sat in the driver’s seat and Julie drove, “I’m not mad at you guys.” she told them. “I’m not mad, I promise.” But they didn’t budge. Tears blurred her sight and her fingers tightened around the steering wheel. Flynn saw the tears on Julie’s cheeks and latched onto her arm, “stop the car.” Flynn got out and opened the driver’s door, pulling Julie into a hug. “It’s all my fault,” she mumbled into Flynn’s shoulder. “First Carrie and now Reggie and Alex and Luke. They all are mad with me, aren’t they? God, I’m an awful person aren’t I Flynn.” Julie turned to look at the boys, but the backseat was empty.


	19. oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dialogue snippet

How dare you tell me that ‘Julie and the Phantoms is the future and Double Trouble is the past’ when you can’t leave Sunset Curve behind?


	20. social accounts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had writer's block and made these!


	21. uncle caleb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops, I accidentally made Ray and Caleb date in university.

Carlos snuck into Reggie’s room, sent by Ray to wake his siblings up, but saw only Reggie’s discarded t-shirt on his unmade bed. “Did Reggie sneak out of the house?” Carlos wondered as a phone rang. Carlos picked Reggie’s phone up from his bedside table as it stopped ringing and walked into Julie’s room where he found both his older siblings. “Reggie? Julie?” Carlos asked as he walked up to the bed. “Hey, Carlos, good morning,” Reggie said, patting the space behind Julie. “Your phone was ringing,” Carlos said, holding the phone out to Reggie. He lay down behind Julie, his head on Reggie’s hand. “Papi told me to wake you guys up as Uncle Caleb is coming over in an hour.” Julie turned around and kissed Carlos on the head, “we still have time, go to sleep.” she muttered before falling asleep again. Reggie laughed as Carlos pulled the duvet towards him. Reggie checked his phone, seeing messages from Luke and Alex and a missed call and messaged from Nick.


	22. .exe Reggie has stopped working

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

🅱ick 🥍:

MISSED CALL FROM 🅱ick 🥍

🅱ick 🥍: Oh shit dude sorry

🅱ick 🥍: didn’t know that you might be sleeping

Reggie 🪕🤠: Nah I’m awake, I just left my phone in my room

Reggie 🪕🤠: I fell asleep with Julie.

🅱ick 🥍: oh good luck with trying to leave without waking her up

🅱ick 🥍: they are like koalas

Reggie 🪕🤠: they??

🅱ick 🥍: Carlos, Julie and Flynn lol

🅱ick 🥍: I’m at Flynn’s place right now and she’s on my leg and I need to piss.

🅱ick 🥍: [.PNG of a shirtless Nick with Flynn’s head barely visible.]

🅱ick 🥍: oh shit she just turned

🅱ick 🥍: I gotta dash lol

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ 


	23. no thoughts head empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

“Uncle Caleb!” Carlos shouted, barrelling into the legs of a tall man in a deep purple suit. Reggie was hit with a wave of Deja Vu. ‘Uncle Caleb’ was Caleb Covington, owner of the Hollywood ghost club. Caleb removed his top hat and picked Carlos up, “Carlos!” Caleb ruffled his hair hand hugged Carlos before looking at Julie. With open arms, Caleb called out for her, “Julie! My favourite niece and musician.” She walked up to him and was enveloped in his arms. Caleb moved out of the door frame and walked up to Reggie. He set both hands on Reggie’s shoulders and looked into his eyes, “It is quite a shock seeing you here, but I could not choose a better man to be the son of Ray Molina. At least I don’t have to worry about if my son would be friends with you.” Reggie turned to see Willie waving at him with his free hand. Julie was hanging off his back and Carlos was hanging off his arm. “Caleb!” Ray’s voice boomed across the living room. Caleb let go of Reggie’s shoulders and slides to Ray, gripping his face in one hand and landing a kiss on his cheek. Lillian walked out the kitchen, her arms crossed over her chest, “you better not be stealing my fiancee Caleb,” he let out a chuckle and kissed Lillian once on each cheek, “I swear on my life Lillian I do not want to steal your fiancee. Dating him in college was enough.”


	24. Shit Move ~ An Original Song By Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the Original Song by Me that Willie and Julie write in the latest chapter on my fic

** _✨~SHIT MOVE~✨_ **

**_I find it really funny that you only think about your music,_ **

**_Your music,_ **

**_And when I say music I only mean yourself_ **

**_(only mean yourself)_ **

**_Having goals and dreams is not a bad thing_ **

**_But dragging others for your own benefit_ **

**_Is a shit move_ **

**_Oh oh oh_ **

**_Baby Boy it’s a shit move_ **

**_oh oh oh_ **

**_Yeah we go out and have fun_ **

**_But when you want to dance I’m not the one_ **

**_(I’m not the one)_ **

**_You want to go and spin around with_ **

**_Why waste my time and just tell me I’m not your type_ **

**_Stringing me along_ **

**_Is a shit move_ **

**_You say that you care about everything_ **

**_A little too much_ **

**_And that’s okay, we all are different_ **

**_(and that’s a good thing)_ **

**_But not caring about how your actions_ **

**_And how they affect others_ **

**_Is a shit move_ **

**_But oh no!_ **

**_You won’t say it_ **

**_You’ll never say it_ **

**_But that was a shit move,_ **

**_I haven’t known you long but_ **

**_God you drive me mad_ **

**_I don’t know what I’m feeling_ **

**_And that_ **

**_Is a shit move_ **

**_Please come clean_ **

**_Stop this little act_ **

**_I know this isn’t really you_ **

**_All this acting and pretending_ **

**_Is a shit move_ **

**_You say that you care about everything_ **

**_A little too much_ **

**_And that’s okay, we all are different_ **

**_But not caring about how your actions_ **

**_And how they affect others_ **

**_Is a shit move_ **

**_But oh no!_ **

**_You won’t say it_ **

**_You’ll never say it_ **

**_But that was a shit move_ **

**_You won’t say its a_ **

**_You won’t say its a_ **

**_You won’t say its a shit move_ **

**_Please come clean_ **

**_Stop this little act_ **

**_I know this isn’t really you_ **

**_All this acting and pretending_ **

**_Is a shit move_ **

**_You say that you care about everything_ **

**_A little too much_ **

**_And that’s okay, we all are different_ **

**_But not caring about how your actions_ **

**_And how they affect others_ **

**_Is a shit move_ **

**_It’s a shit move babe._ **


	25. i'm having a little too much fun writing

“what?” Reggie asked them, Julie waved her hands in the air for a while, “how do you he’s at Flynn’s?” Reggie turned to face his sister, “He sent me a shirtless picture of him and Flynn in bed. Well, it was more him and less Flynn. I didn’t know he had abs. Like I think he sent me a thirst trap.”


	26. WILLEX BABEY

Alex couldn’t take his eyes off Willie mesmerised by his long hair and the twinkle in his eyes. “Hey,” Alex said, gaining a boost of courage, “I’m sorry about everything, I didn’t want to string you along, when I was dancing with those two guys, all I wanted to be doing was dancing with you. But I guessed you weren’t into me because when we came out to eat, you said it was a date in school and then at the Molina home you said it was a pizza dinner. I read the room wrong because I really hoped it was a date where I could hold your hand and stuff. I’m just really new to all this stuff, Rockwell wasn’t as open as Hillview is and-” Alex sighed, “-my parents are not happy with the fact I’m gay.” Willie swallowed the bread and settled his hand on Alex’s, “I sorry about your parents, they don’t deserve to have a son as amazing as you are Alex, I’m serious. I wasn’t sure if you were all comfortable with going on a date, so that’s why I said it was a pizza dinner. Didn’t want to scare you off. I kinda overreacted to you dancing with Dante and Lorenzo, sorry.” Alex shook his head and Willie continued “-if you want, I know this amazing place to skate? Maybe that could count as our first date?” Alex chewed his thumbnail with a shy smile, “only if you come as my date to the Molina-Harrison wedding.” Willie cupped Alex’s face and kissed the corner of his mouth, “deal hot dog.”


	27. :)

“He’s just another white boy Mija.” Tia Victoria said shaking her head, “why do you keep going on dates with white boys?”


	28. Alex's thoughts

_ Tick-Tock.  _ The clock in the room ticked away.  _ Tick-Tock-Tick. _

Alex ate away at his fingernails. His mind was racing with thoughts and he couldn’t sleep. Ray had converted his office into a bedroom for Alex, moving boxes of photography equipment into the studio to make way for a camp bed. The Harrison-Molina’s didn’t hesitate in including him in their routine and for that Alex was grateful. He leaned over and grabbed his phone, groaning as he saw the time, it was only 6:30 in the morning. He lay back down and made a mental list of facts he knew;

  1. It had been two days since his parents kicked him out of the house with the threat of death if he ever returned. 
  2. He missed his younger brother Deacon. But Carlos and Deacon were friends and Carlos had smuggled Deacon to the Harrison-Molina house, letting the brothers spend time together without their parents finding out.
  3. Reggie and Luke were still his brothers. But he had gained Nick, Carlos and Flynn too in his little family. Willie was his boyfriend and that made his heart beat a little faster.
  4. Julie Harrison-Molina had the biggest heart he had ever seen. She seemed to glow with kindness and he would hurt anyone who would hurt her and she would do the same.
  5. His parents would never accept him for who he was.




	29. Papa Dante

Luke looked at the horde of children attacking Caleb with love and then back at Willie, “Are you and Julie cousins?” he asked as Willie burst out laughing, “no man,” he answered once the giggles faded, “My dad and Uncle Ray used to date in College and they stayed friends. I was six when dad adopted me and we spent the first week here in the studio because Carlos was just born. I think of Julie as a little sister so yeah, we kinda are cousins.” Dante walked up to the trio and slung an arm around Willie’s shoulders, “so are you going to introduce me to your boo kiddo?” Alex blushed as Willie shoved Dante jokingly. The latter stepped back his hands up in the air, “Fine! Don’t tell Papa Dante about your love life then.”


	30. dumbass alert

Nick lay on his stomach in between Willie and Luke, a pair of binoculars in Lukes’s hands as he gazed up into Alex’s bedroom. They hadn’t spotted Flynn nor Julie yet, but Deacon had given them a quick thumbs-up through the kitchen window. But that had been an hour ago and the boys were getting tired. “So Nick,” Willie started, “who are you going to the wedding with?” Nick turned to lie on his back and glanced at Reggie, “I was going to ask Harrison-Molina,” Luke dropped the binoculars, “Julie?” he asked tensely. His face looked as if it was fighting itself from showing anger and he flicked his nails. Nick scoffed, “not Julie you big idiot, everyone can see how head-over-heels you both are for each other. No I asking a different Harrison-Molina.” Luke opened his mouth to argue. “dude Carlos?” Willie said coughing, Nick smacked him on the chest and looked to Alex who ran a hand over his face. Nick pinched the bridge of his nose, “No not Carlos-” Reggie’s head popped up, “-Reggie do you want to accompany me to your parent’s wedding?”


	31. the odd job

The two of them worked methodically, emptying the room of Alex’s essence until only one draw was left. “I’m not packing the dresser,” Flynn told Julie who nodded in agreement. There was a knock on the window sill as Luke pulled himself into the room. “Need any help ladies?” Julie looked to Flynn, a finger on her nose. Flynn got the message and copied her. Both of them pointed at the draw and Luke moved towards it, “you want me to empty the draw? That it? _Oh_!” Luke gingerly picked up Alex’s underwear and put it inside the garbage bag


	32. Nick uses his brain finally

Nick leaned over as the screen flashed open and Nick froze; Flynn’s lock screen was a picture of her and Carrie hugging as Nick and Julie fake strangled each other. Willie’s face popped into the side, his hair braided into two neat braids. Two years ago when this picture was taken, Nick had assumed that Flynn was looking at Carrie with a completely platonic look; now, however, he was not so sure. While Carrie stared at the camera, Flynn looked at the blonde with a starstruck look; as if she was the only thing worth looking at. How long had he, Julie and Willie been blind to their friend’s feelings? Did she still feel the same and what would have happened if Flynn and Carrie ended up together?


	33. feral julie

“I didn’t mean to do it,” Trevor said looking at the floor. Julie looked at the three of them and then back at Trevor. Reggie and Alex looked tired and Luke heartbroken. “Then why’d you do it, Bobby? Didn’t want to share the spotlight? Were we not good enough for you?” Luke spat out at him. Trevor tried to speak, but everyone’s attention was on Reggie. His hand sat where the two scars rested on his bicep and his breathing was erratic. Luke and Alex both flanked Reggie’s sides, trying to calm him down. Julie looked around where Reggie was staring and saw a tall man with jet black hair standing across the road. He had the same features as Reggie without the warmth. Trevor let out another string of curses as Julie moved to cross the road.

A cold flush passed through her as she walked up to him, “do you have a problem sir?” she asked the man sweetly. The man flicked a nail on the ground before sizing Julie up, “Yeah. The black-haired shit is my son, Reginald James Peters and he refuses to talk to his old man. My slut ex-wife ran off with him. Looks like I’ll need to beat some respect into the fucker.” Someone stood behind Julie as she glared at the man in front of her. “Listen here you small dick asshole,” she began, “you need to get the fuck out of here before I beat some respect into you.” He moved closer as whoever was behind Julie started to pull her back. “Listen here you whore-” he started as Julie broke free and punched him in the nose, the satisfying click of bone-breaking accompanied by a flush of blood. He grabbed his nose in shock and lunged to grab Julie. She kneed him in the stomach and between the legs as he pulled her hair to deliver a swift punch in the mouth. Someone pulled her off him as she ripped out a clump of his hair. She wiped the back of her hand over her mouth as Trevor pinned him against the wall, hand around his throat.

A crowd had formed around the three and two security guards had to fight to reach the blood-covered teens. They grabbed both Trevor and Julie’s arms and escorted them both back inside Beats and Eats as a manager called the police. Julie walked past with her head held high, flashing a bloody tooth smile to Flynn who stood next to her boys.


	34. i got intense writers block

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Luke exclaimed as Reggie slammed the brakes, the van drifting to the side of the road. Alex let out a groan, before turning to rest his head on Bobby’s shoulder. “Luke? Reg, Babe?” Bobby asked sleepily as Luke waved the stack of letters around in the air. “Is this a joke to you guys?” Luke asked in a harsh tone as Bobby stuck his index finger into his mouth then into Luke’s ear. “Just read the fucking letters dipshit,” Bobby said before settling back down beside Alex. Reggie smiled at his boyfriend and then turned to face Luke with a soft smile on his face, “we wouldn’t joke with you about Julie. Read the letters, Luke.”


	36. test two

Conrad  
  
Hey Conrad do you know a Julie Molina?  
  
Oh yeah! She’s like one of my closest friends why?  
  
she’s the girl that Luke writes letters to.  
  
WAIT. YOU MEAN YOU’RE IN A BAND WITH LUKE PATTERSON?  
  
yeah.  
  
wait you’re telling me we know the two love-struck idiots  
  
dude, we have to get them back together. Julie and Flynn and Carrie and Nick miss him like crazy.  
  
wait lemme make a group chat, you add your people  
  
okay Reg.  
  



	37. test ignore

Project Love Letters  
  
Flynn  
Con????  
Alex  
Reg???  
Bobby  
Reggie, Babe?  
Willie  
uhhhh hi???  
Carrie  
who are Alex, willie, bobby and Reggie?  
Nick  
Conrad what’s going on?  
Conrad  
Reg you want to explain?  
Okay then  
Hi! My name’s Reggie Peters and I play the Bass in Sunset Curve (tell your friends!)  
Oh and I’m friends with Luke Patterson.  
Carrie  
what???  
Flynn  
LUKE!  
Nick  
LUKE?!?!?  
Bobby  
you know Luke?  
Flynn  
YEAH! HE USED TO GO TO SCHOOL WITH US  
Alex  
Us?  
Nick  
Me, Flynn, Carrie and Julie.  
Bobby  
Wait. Julie as in Julie Molina???  
Carrie  
Yeah!  
Nick  
holy shit  
Flynn  
we got to get them back together.  
Flynn  
but I will beat the shit out of Luke first for disappearing without a trace  
Carrie  
I’ll help you baby  
Nick  
count me in too the fuck.  
Willie  
Okay so Luke writes letters to Julie but doesn’t send them  
Carrie  
Julie does the same  
Willie  
okay I have an idea,  
Willie  
swap the letters so Julie has the ones that Luke has written and luke has the ones that Julie has written  
Willie  
that way when they do meet up face to face, they may end this stupid yearning and actually talk to each other about how they are in love.  
Carrie  
holy shit dude I would love to shake your hand you're smart  



	38. nearly done with luke's pov

Luke knocked on the familiar bedroom door, his hands shaking as the door opened slowly. A thousand different words ran through Luke’s mind as he blurted out “I love you” to the figure that stood in front of him. The door opened wider to reveal Nick standing in the doorway, shirtless and half asleep. Nick scratched his head and grumbled, “I got a boyfriend Luke, you’re a little too late.” before slowly closing the bedroom door. Luke stood frozen to the spot as the door swung open again, Nick standing wide-eyed before him. “Luke? Fuck is that you?” Luke nodded as Nick threw himself forward, causing both of them to fall down on the floor. Luke groaned and wedged their hand between his and Nick’s body, accidentally scraping their nail against Nick’s bare chest. Nick rolled off Luke, clutching his right nipple with a look of disbelief on his face. “You scratched my nipple!” A groan came from inside the room as a grumpy, black-haired teen grabbed Nick by the legs, dragging him back inside. The little confusion on Luke’s mind intensified as they watched Nick disappear from view, boredom on his face instead of fear. “Julie’s downstairs!” Nick hollered as Luke turned on his heel and sprinted down the stairs.


End file.
